Dog Days
by ClemintineFixx
Summary: Stiles really wants a puppy! Derek just can't say no. (I don't own Teen Wolf or the Characters.) Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dog Days.

Stiles and Derek were walking down the street when Stiles heard barking noises. He scanned the area to look for the source of the noise. His eyes landed on a pet shop just down the street. He tugged on Derek's hand.

"Can we go look inside?" Stiles asked with a big grin, "Pleeease? Please please please?"

Derek looked from Stiles to the shop, and then back to Stiles. He sighed.

"I guess so. Not too long though okay?"

"Okay!" With that Stiles ran straight to the store and walked in he turned and looked at all the puppies. There was fluffy ones and cuddly looking ones. There was skinny ones and fat ones, but the one that won Stiles' heart was a Husky with bright blue eyes who was pawing at the fence that was keeping it from jumping out at Stiles. The husky looked like the happiest one to see Stiles and Stiles just fell in love with the adorable puppy husky.

He turned to Derek, who had entered the store a few moments before.

"Can we get him? Please? I'll watch him and take care of him and feed him and love him." Stiles was begging. Derek looked at the puppy. He knew how much Stiles wanted the pup, but a dog was a big responsibility.

"Stiles I don't…" Derek looked over to Stiles. Stiles was making his begging face. His puppy dog face if you will. As if the dog understood what was happening the puppy also made a sad face. Like as if in unison they were just begging to get the puppy adopted. Derek hung his head in defeat.

"Okay…We can get him…BUT, you have to take care of him!"

Stiles eyes lit up. "Okay! I promise I will!"

"And you have to do all the adoption paper work."

Stiles winced. "Damn…"

They went over to the counter to get adoption papers, when they got them from the lady at the counter she said that they would have to wait at least a week after turning in the papers. Stiles nodded and thanked her. When they walked out Stiles pulled a pen out of his pocket and already started filling out the papers.

"You really like that dog, don't you?" Derek asked looking over at Stiles who was busy filling things out.

Stiles glanced at Derek and smiled one of his award winning smiles.

"Yeah, I really do." He turned back to the paper work and continued filling things out.

It took the rest of the day for Stiles to finish the paper work. He mailed it in that night. Like the lady said it took about a week for them to confirm and validate all the details and those 7 days were hard for Stiles. He was lying around the house. Being a very impatient soon to be dog owner.

Then the magical day arrived! Stiles phone rang and he picked it up immediately.

"Hello."

'Yes Is this Mr. Stilinski?'

"Yeah, that's me."

'Okay well we went through all your paper work, and thank you for your patience. Your puppy is here for your pick up starting today.'

"Awesome! Okay I will be there in 15 to come get him."

'Alright, good bye.'

"Bye."

Stiles hung up immediately. He ran to Derek, jumping up and down.

"I can get him today! He's ours!" Stiles said with an enormous smile on his face.

Derek nodded. "Yup, well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna go get him?"

"I'm going right now!" Stiles said excitedly while pulling on his shoes as fast as he could. Before he walked out the door to get their new puppy Stiles looked back at the doggy bed and bowl he bought for their dog. With a smile Stiles walked out the door and was on his way to get the puppy of his dreams.

When he returned home with the dog, he and Derek played with him for a little while.

"So, what is his name?" Derek asked looking over to Stiles.

Stiles thought about this a moment. When an idea finally hit him he grinned wide.

"How bout Miguel?" Stiles said

"Miguel? As in the name you called me when you were trying to convince that Danny guy I was your cousin?" Derek asked smirking at Stiles

Stiles blushed and nodded. "I thought it was funny, ya know?"

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"I think it's perfect."

* * *

Hey guys! I wanna know if I should keep this going for fun, like adding little additional cute stories about the adventures of Stiles and Derek and their new puppy Miguel. Should I? (:


	2. Chapter 2

Dog Days

"NOOOO MIGUEL!"

You could hear Stiles yelling from down the street. He was currently trying to give Miguel a bath. It was not working out so well. Thank god Derek wasn't home yet.

"Come here Miguel! Back to the tub. Please!?" Stiles was pleading with the puppy who was currently running around the house. Water a bubbles were everywhere. Stiles thought it would be cute to give Miguel a bubble bath. Obviously it didn't quite work out as he had hoped it would.

Miguel ran into the living room with Stiles right behind him. More water and soap everywhere.

_How am I going to clean all this up before Derek gets home?!_

As soon as he thought this he ran straight into Derek who was just walking through the door.

_Crap…_

As the puppy hurried to Derek, Stiles snatched him up. Derek looked all around the house. He saw the soap and bubbles and water that was spread everywhere. He sighed deeply, but before he could say anything Stiles interrupted.

"Heyyyy Derek. How are you? You look fantastic today. Are yo-"

"Stop talking."

"Yes sir." Stiles looked down at Miguel who was looking up at Stiles with the sweetest face.

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek. Stiles smiled looking up, relived he wasn't in the dog house for this.

"Go grab some towels and I'll help you clean this up okay?" Derek said as he walked to grab a mop.

"Of course!" Stiles said making his way to the towel closet. Stiles put Miguel down as he walked and Miguel followed.

After cleaning up the kitchen that had tons of water all over the place, they went for the bathroom. Which by the way was much worse than the kitchen.

"How did it get this bad?" Derek asked as he was mopping up some of the water.

"Well I mean it's been a good couple weeks since we bathed Miguel and I just thought it might be a good idea to give him a bath, and I thought it would be cute if it was a bubble bath."

"How much bubble bath did you use?" Derek asked as he looked at the tub that was way too full with bubbles.

"Uhm…" Stiles said looking to the tub then back to Derek. "Well, I mean, just a bit."

Derek and Stiles both laughed as they cleaned up the rest of the bathroom.

"Now I need a bath." Stiles said as he lifted his shirt to his nose and grimacing.

"Me too." Derek said lifting his shirt completely off after smelling it. "Ya know we could save water and take one together."

Stiles rolled his eyes and started undressing. Derek did the same.

"Will you close the door? The dog could run in any minute and that thought is slightly weird to me." Derek said as he ran the water for a bath.

"Sure thing." Stiles went to close the door and Miguel was sitting by the door.

"You stay right there. You won't be alone long. Just sit here and be a good dog." Stiles said to Miguel. Miguel just sat there looking up at Stiles and wagging his tail. Stiles smiled down at Miguel and closed the door. He turned to see that Derek had put in the perfect amount of water and bubbles so that it wouldn't make too much of a mess or overflow.

"Damn show off." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Derek asked smirking as he slid into the tub.

"Nothing." Stiles said shrugging. He walked over to the tub and Derek pulled him in so that Stiles was sitting with his back against Derek's chest and Derek's arms wrapped around him.

"You know if every time you tried to give the dog a bath ended up like this I wouldn't mind." Derek said kissing the back of Stiles' head.

Stiles laughed lightly, "Yeah, that would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Dog Days

Dog Park.

Stiles leashed up Miguel and was waiting for Derek to get his shoes on. Today they were going to the dog park, and by dog park, I mean a park that allows dogs, not an actual dog park, Derek had a strong dislike for those for some reason. They decided that they were going to walk there since it isn't too far of a walk from Derek's place.

"Deeereek! Hurry up. Miguel wants to go for a walk!" Stiles exclaimed from the doorway.

Derek walked out into the living room. Ready to go, wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Okay, let's go." Derek said grabbing the house keys and making his way to the door.

They made their way out and started their walk to the park. It was a really nice day. The sun was bright and the sky was a beautiful clear blue. It was a cloudless summer day. Stiles was really glad he remembered to put some sun screen on. He hates getting sun burned. As they made their way to the park Stiles and Derek held hands all the way there.

"Here we are Miguel!" Stiles said as they arrived in the park. They found a nice open grass area to hang around in. Stiles brought Miguel's favorite ball to play fetch with and they played that for awhile. Miguel always running happily after the ball.

Suddenly Derek's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name that flashed on the screen. It was his uncle. Derek rolled his eyes and pressed ignore. Just as he was about to put his phone back in his pocket his phone rang again. And again. And again. Derek made a frustrated grunt and turned to Stiles.

"I gotta go take this call. I won't be gone long okay? Just stay right here." Derek said as he pulled out his phone that rang for the 5th time. Stiles nodded and smiled. Derek walked away as he answered the phone. Stiles could hear him for just a second as he walked away answer the phone with an irritated 'What do you want?!'

Stiles laughed to himself and threw the ball for Miguel to catch again. He got two more throws before someone walked up to Stiles. Miguel dropped the ball at Stiles' feet right as the stranger walked up.

"Hey there." Said the stranger. Stiles looked up at him. He was quite a bit taller than Stiles, and definitely more muscled than him too. Stiles smiled weakly.

"Hey." Stiles said "Do I know you?"

The stranger shook his head. "Nah, but I saw you here all alone and I thought who would leave such a pretty thing by himself."

Stiles frowned. He didn't like being called a pretty thing. The word THING made him more upset than the word pretty, but regardless he wanted this guy to leave him alone.

"Yeah, well I was just leaving. So.." Stiles started to leash up Miguel and walk away, but the stranger grabbed his wrist.

"But I just got here, Why don't you stick around sweet heart." The guy smirked.

Stiles face grew worried. Miguel started to bark at something behind Stiles. Stiles turned around to look. Another guy had walked up and was now behind Stiles. He felt closed it. Trapped. And most definitely scared. The two bulky guys seemed to know each other with the way they smiled.

The second guy looked at the dog and yelled "Shut it mut!" Miguel whimpered and backed his way to Stiles leg.

Stiles was angry now, still more scared than angry, but still angry.

"Hey Jerk, don't yell at a harmless dog that way! Who do you think you are! And let me go!" Stiles yelled at the guys. Trying to wiggle his wrist free from the first guy. The second guy grabbed Stiles upper arm tightly and was about to unleashed Miguel from Stiles when they all heard a loud.

"HEY!" a gruff voice shouted. Derek. Stiles thought in relief. Stiles struggled more in their arms by kicking the second guy in the nuts, and while biting the first guy's hand. They both released him and Stiles ran to get behind Derek with Miguel trailing behind. Stiles saw Derek's eyes. They were red. Derek looked furious. In a flash the first guy was down on the ground. Derek had punched him in the face and blood started to gush out of his nose. Derek definitely had broken that guy's nose. Before the second one could react. Derek flipped him to the ground. Stiles couldn't see much of Derek's face, but he knew Derek was pissed. Derek grabbed the second guy by the throat and glared him down.

"Don't you EVER try anything like that again! Or I will kill you." Derek released him before the guy suffocated and then walked back over to Stiles.

"Let's go." He said as he walked to Stiles and Miguel. Stiles nodded and they made their way home.

Half way there Derek stopped them and hugged Stiles. Stiles was surprised for a second ,but relaxed into the hug.

"Why do you have to be and look like such a little red riding hood." Derek said as they hugged.

Stiles laughed.

"I'm little red riding hood?" Stiles asked lifting an eyebrow as he pulled away from the hug, but still close to Derek.

"Yes, you are. And everyone else seems like the big bad wolf."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Well then as my personal big bad wolf, would you mind giving me a piggy back ride. All that adrenaline wore off and now I'm exhausted." Stiles said kissing Derek on the cheek and handing him the leash for Miguel. Miguel barked happily and jumped up so his front paws were up on Derek's leg.

"I'm not giving you a piggy back ride Mig. You're staying on foot." Derek said to Miguel.

Derek crouched down a bit so that Stiles could get on his back. Stiles adjusted himself so that he was comfortable with his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and arms loosely around Derek's neck and shoulders.

"Okay, we may continue to the house." Stiles said as he laid his head down against Derek's shoulder.

Derek started to walk home again with sleepy Stiles on his back. About 15 minutes into the walk Stiles did fall asleep. When Stiles woke up he was laying in bed, curled up to Derek and Miguel sleeping at the foot of their bed. The afternoon sun was sleeping in threw the open blinds. Stiles smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He decided that he could take a nap for a little while longer.


End file.
